


Now and Then I'll Stand By You

by payneinmybutt



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Flashback, Friendship, Gen, Past Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneinmybutt/pseuds/payneinmybutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meshing together of the movies "Now and Then" and "Stand By Me" with my own little BTR twist. Logan, Carlos and James reminisce on their last summer together, the summer that changed their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Then I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup?! So this is my first multi-chap story ever so please bare with me, it won't be too many chapters because its based off a combination of two movies and I have a really short attention span. As the title/summary suggests, its sort of a mix between Stand By Me and Now and Then, my two favourite friendship movies :) WARNING: There is a character death but its like after the events of the main plot line if that makes sense? This is just the prologue, the real adventure and angst starts later, so Enhoy!

I hadn't expected them to be here. The truth was I surprised myself by turning up. My wife had ended up convincing me to go, reminding me that he was the reason I am where I am today, after all if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be Dr Logan Mitchell, I would probably be scrubbing toilets or something of the likes. If it hadn't have been for Kendall Knight's advice my whole life would have been different, and that was exactly why I had finally decided to go to his funeral and when I thought about it, I suspected James and Carlos were here for similar reasons. We hadn't seen each other since we were 14, so I can't imagine they were here for any other reason. I felt out of place, like maybe I shouldn't have turned up, that I didn't have a right to be sad about his death, I mean I only knew he had a wife and son because they had spoken a eulogy together at the ceremony, I wasn't a part of his life right before he had died, I hadn't been since we were teenagers. So, at the wake, feeling isolated, I reached out to the only other two people who looked like they felt exactly the same way I did.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you, I mean its not good why we're here, but that its good to, I dunno" I rambled, more nervous than I should have been talking to the people who I had shared my whole life with when I was younger.

"Yeah, we know what you mean, its good to see you too, I guess" James responded, both of them nodding at me.

We stood in silence for what felt like hours with our heads down, not knowing exactly what to say to each other until we heard Carlos mumble a "he's not gonna have a dad either" James and I both looked up and saw Carlos staring sadly over at Kendall's son, who looked about 7. I think his name was Kohen or something. Carlos was right, he would have to live without his father, just like his father had, and that had screwed Kendall up some, we could all only hope Kohen wouldn't have to endure the same horror that Kendall had after his father's death when we were 10. It seemed like Kendall had turned his life around in the last 10 years or so, but it had taken a lot for him to do that, so each of us made a silent promise to each other in that moment to not let Kohen go through what his father had.

We walked over to a sit down and catch up on each others lives, we found we had much to tell. We all had wives and children now, James with a daughter & son and Carlos with 3 boys and a girl and we made an agreement that we were gonna start hanging out again, so that our kids could be friends just like we had, with Carlos' 4, James' 2 and my son we had enough for a hockey team. It felt like old times, and we found that while we were sad we wouldn't have Kendall anymore, we were glad that he had once again managed to be the driving force behind our friendship, just like he always had been. After countless stories shared and happy moments exchanged all of a sudden Carlos piped up with a very valid question.

"Man, what happened to us? Why all these wasted years?"

We all pondered the question for a moment and realised it came down to our last summer together, right before high school before we'd gone our separate ways, and oh what a summer it was...

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's the intro to the story. In case you hadn't figured it out, the actual story is a flashback sort of thing. I have the whole outline of the story written and it usually doesn't take me long to write chapters, so if I get a good response the next one should be up soon.
> 
> Review if you want, or not, whatever floats your boat.


End file.
